PigSkin
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Clyde still dislikes Cartman for beating him up years ago during a Coon and Friends meeting. Now, years later, Clyde realizes that maybe his anger burns deeper, fueling his emotions as well his need for revenge on the other teen. ClydeXCartman. R-N/C. Created for Broken Promises22.
1. PigSkin

Title: Pig skin

Chapter One: The Wolf and The Pig

Rating: R

Pairing: Mosquito X Coon/ Clyde X Cartman

Summary: Clyde still dislikes Cartman for beating him up years ago during a Coon and Friends meeting. Now, years later, Clyde realizes that maybe his anger burns deeper, fueling his emotions as well his need for revenge on the other teen. ClydeXCartman. R-N/C. Created for Broken Promises22.

Warnings: Violence. Mature content/Adult themes. Rape. Non/Con. OOC. Requested. Male to Male contact. Cartman.

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters in anyway, and as much as I would love to be making sure (Guest) Mysterion is displeased with my work on CoonXMysterion, I am here to please REAL people with opinions, such as BrokenPromises22 and so on.

Warning (For Guest Mysterion): Anger and disregard for others enjoyment and make believe fantasies as well as the dislike to make OTHERS happy only fuels my inspiration and fire. You'll have to do better than that you piece of shit figment.

Other: Created for Broken Promises 22 and is a co-fic creation with TheLustOfKilling. We hope that you enjoy your story, and I personally hope that it meets every one of your expectations. Thank you again for the request.

* * *

Created for: Broken Promises 22

The school days were becoming more and more raggedly distraughtly for the taller, leaner teen. Clyde was now on the football team, second in command of the coaching position, Token sitting to his side, waiting for commands. "We have to get to that meeting tonight." Token's voice was a whisper as he spoke. "Those damn college kids keep coming into our territory…Graff-"

"Shut up. We're not at the meeting yet, we're at a game. Our game. I need my star runner ready to take that ball to the goal…Don't let those childish games get to you now." Clyde shot back, his eyes narrowing as he watched a tanned skin teen running down the field, plowing over half of the South Park Cows in his wake. "That's our goal." His voice was sharp, and for a minute, the bulky figure reminded him of a painfully obese boy who often made himself apparently obnoxious. Or at least, as of late: obese boy.

Cartman was slimming down, regrettably, which meant that Clyde was losing reasons of making fun of the other teen. He had always been older than Cartman, smarter…but still lacked something. He had determined his mind to grow fuller, expanding on every topic within school that he could. He tried desperately to cut back on sweets in order to tone his body to become stronger. He worked harder and practiced drills for his football team as if it were the last thing he would ever do. He made his points more apparent at the CAF meetings, making sure that Mysterion as well as The Coon heard him out. He deepened his voice and hardened his gaze. He started football and played with girls in more intimate ways…He tried hard being a man. It was all for one goal, which he desperately tried to reach.

Revenge on Eric Cartman. He growled to himself. There was something wrong with him. Since that day he had been beaten up by The Coon in front of all the other guys, nothing had been the same. At first, Clyde had taken to laying down, not wanting to be hit again, not wanting to face the embarrassment of not having been able to stand up for himself. Months passed after that day, and nothing Token or the others said to him would bring him out of that pit. Something about Eric Cartman had set a new emotion off inside of himself. There were new tremors that stretched throughout his body. There were new instances within school and at the meetings that he would find himself glaring, or rather gazing, off at the other boy. He had thought it anger.

Pure, hate that withered inside of him, changing to that distorted shape of raw fury. Yet that wasn't it. At night, he would consider the thought of Eric Cartman's death, and how he may react to it. At first, when this had all began, it was more or less a feeling of serenity. He would be happy with the thought of the other no longer dwelling over the sands of earth, no longer with people that already hated him simply for being alive. Revenge was something that fueled Clyde into staying out a little later after the meetings at The Coon's house.

It kept him up at night, long enough so that he would be able to scale that short distance of house fencing in order to reach Cartman's bed room. Those stolen moments of raw unbridled emotions that not even Clyde understood, watching Cartman's form as the boy slept, snuggled up close to a green frog doll. Later on in Clyde's search for vengeance would he learn that Eric was particularly fond of this doll, and that he would reveal to the puppet his day's experiences, his horrors, his dreams, his worries…Clyde frog…A doll that Clyde could resent with all of his power.

From the day he had learned of the green little puppets name, he had felt that emotional change shift in his body. Once more, he was going through something that he was unsure of. Hate…No…It was something more. It was a twisting that went beyond hate, beyond comprehension. This is what twisted Clyde, and this was the raw emotion that he still harbored deep within his body, unknown to everyone. That green frog helped him to determine this…Determine that there was more that he wanted to do with the other boy than simply kill him. He wanted to rip Eric. Fucking. Cartman to pieces.

Teeth clenching, his eyes narrowed as he spat out to the man standing down the few teammates left. "Let us in coach." He demanded, and there was no questioning as a slightly sickened smile contorted onto the older man's face. His skin smooth and deep in color.

"Of course, Clyde…Token, you're in…" Chief breathed out, a slightly nervous and jolly tune pressing over his lips. There was little to no time taken when it came to Clyde's anger, and if it had been known to anyone besides his family and the counselor, his anger and sense of vengeance went deeper than Cartman's own. The only issue was that, with Clyde, no one ever knew it was coming, or when it would rear its' nasty head.

As he tore through the field, his elbows easily ramming into the smaller sides of the other team, he couldn't help but grit his teeth at the jeers coming from the girls on the side lines. At one point, he had thought of himself as a woman's man. He had dated nearly half of the girl's population by the time he was out of sixth grade. However, after finding out that the girls' thirst for shoes and his goals of becoming lead football player, his interests had deteriorated for those nagged little hens and their own desires. This had also rounded on him for the future, when he had discovered the intimacy Cartman had held for the frog puppet named Clyde. Nights, Clyde would spend with girls in the backseat of his new car, only to find that they weren't as satisfying as he wanted them to be. The curved bodies and large breasts only reminded him of that misfortunate fat assed kid known as Eric Cartman. The squeal of their voices, the begging panted tones that they would adorn in order to coax him into more 'liveliness' was in vain. The hollering only made him think of Cartman, and how he always tried to get his way. No matter what he did, no matter what he said to them…Everything reverted back to Eric Cartman.

Not only that, but with the realization that maybe he wasn't interested in girls, but maybe was more into getting his revenge on Cartman was something that disturbed him. He wanted to have his own life, to move on, and yet something deep inside of himself was keeping him from doing so. Nothing was going to deter him from his path, and he desperately clutched to the idea that he wasn't actually interested in Cartman or his curves, but rather this was all just a want to get revenge on the other boy. So desperately…He wanted that to be true.

He was standing between two field goals, his teammates roaming around him, excitedly and happy about something. They all looked at him with smiles, and the bright lights from the football field seemed to be glaring down on him. His hand clutched something to his side, and when he relaxed, the football he had been holding fell down to the ground. Token's eyes were on him, his hand outstretched, "You –okay- man?" The sentence was there, but the words were dimmed, and Clyde had to shake his head as he tried hard to listen more intently to what his friend was saying.

His lips parted, and he found that he was thirsty, wary from running the field. Mentally shaken by his elapses of imagery and thought. "Yeah…" He muttered out, and turned to face the home stands. There were dozens of people, his own family included, who were cheering, mostly saying his name. They all looked so happy. Kenny and Stan were sitting near one another, Kyle and Cartman on their opposite sides. Cartman's arms crossed over his chest as he watched them, the group of football players at the goals. It was odd the way Clyde thought he could feel those eyes on him, but he wouldn't put it past the slightly thinner boy to simply be glaring at something else. "You're time will come…" Clyde muttered out, "And then you'll really have something to be pissed about." Token was at his side again, the hand still there.

"Seriously, what's up? You talken' to me like that?" He asked, his voice slightly raised. Clyde looked back at his friend, tearing his eyes off of the red coat in the stadium.

"No man…Just…Thinking." He whispered out, and then brought his own hand up in order to place it on Token's shoulder. He pushed their heads together, their helmets banging up against one another. Smiling pathetically, he tried to force reassurance into his voice. "Let's get ready for this meeting." He said.

"That's better!" Token had shouted, and raised his hands up, Clyde joining him with a smirk that consumed his face.

*#* (Silence me and you'll know what pain really is)

It was a long night; Tupperware had gone off with Mysterion and the Human Kite in order to patrol a follow up area where some college kids had been drinking the night before. Mosquito had been left to patrol the base with Mint Berry Crunch, Coon and the Iron Maiden. Captain Chaos was still being locked up in Cartman's basement, which allowed for a fun chance to throw pieces of food at him.

However, tonight was different. Coon had been causing Chaos some extra attention, rattling his cage, throwing rocks at him, and calling him some rude names. Even for Mosquito, this was wrong. He watched as Coon ate a piece of chocolate cake in front of Chaos, who was currently drooling and begging for a piece of food. "Come on Coon…Even a crumb would be okay…I-I can do a crumb…Please! You-you got some on the floor…" His knees brought him to the ground, and he wiggled a thin hand through the bars in order to desperately reach out to get the closest little crumb nearest himself. "Yer' not gonna eat it…I- I'll be a mite fine if ya just-" His begging was cut off by The Coon, who quickly drew his foot up and smashed it down onto Chaos' hand. The boy cried out, his pain scream causing everyone to look over. "Please! PLEASE DON'T!" The voice was frail, and the crack that it held brought with it a promise of tears should the pain not let up.

Clyde ground his teeth together, thinking of the time when Coon had clawed him in front of everyone. "You think I need to eat this?" Coon's voice rang out with irritation. He twisted his foot so as to produce a higher scream from the much frailer boy. "Fuck that." With a toss, Coon threw the rest of the cake onto the ground, leaning forward and sliding his hand closer to Chaos' hunched and pained body. "If you're that hungry, lick it off of my fingers." He said his voice nearly raspy as he got enjoyment out of the situation.

Clyde saw the worried, hungry look in Chaos' eyes. It was a second where he rose fully to his own height and then moved over to the corner where both boys stood. "Enough Coon." He graveled out, eyes narrowed, voice slightly muffled and eradicated through the funnel over his mouth and nose. "Chaos doesn't deserve this." He drew up closer, and The Coon seemed to draw his foot back, Chaos instantly tugging it closer to his body. He moved to the back of the cage, where he would be a little safer, his eyes wide as he watched the superheroes.

"What? Feeling tough, Mosquito? You should have-"

"Should have what, Coon?" He growled out dangerously, pushing his chest out as if he were about to pummel the other boy. Coon drew right back up to him, as if trying to counter Mosquito's intimidation. His eyes were as equally dark, and his smile broadened into a toothy grin. The others were watching, not saying anything as they looked at the two boys.

"Should have learned your place by now…However…I wouldn't understand why you have such feelings for Chaos? Our enemy…And you're standing here, trying to protect him…Could it be-" He paused, stepping away, his hands being thrown up into the air with a whimsical mystic, "Could it be that you have feelings for him? As in something more…Personal?" Coon asked out, loud enough so that all of the others in the room could hear him.

Mosquito leaned backwards, feeling his face warm. If he wanted to, he could launch himself at The Coon in that moment; press his stronger body against the slightly bulky teen. Easily, he would be able to pin him down, making sure to strangle the last breath out of the other's body. "You and I both kno-"

"Know nothing of your personal preferences….Indeed Mesquito…All that womanizing…All those late nights…" The Coon smirked as he watched the other's faces' turn pale from worry.

"You should stop before you say something even stupider." He growled out, giving fair warning to the other boy. He balled his hands into fists and felt his anger consuming him.

Before Coon could say something though, there was a small sound from the cage behind him. Chaos had whimpered, and Mosquito's attention was brought back to him. Turning, the boy forgot the other vigilante and paid attention to the other. "I think you've learned your lesson." He said lowly, and brought his hand up to the lock on the cage.

"What are you doing?" The Coon's yelled out tone made everyone jump slightly. "If you let him out, he'll exact his revenge! He'll be out to destroy us! All of us." The boy was shouting with worried anger.

"No…Just you." Mosquito whispered out, opening the cage so that he could lean in and coax Chaos into coming towards him. "You'll be alright. You're parents really must be worried about you." It wasn't a lie. The Stoches had posters and bulletins of their missing son all over town. They wanted their blond haired boy back, and it had been far too long since the human, Butters, could actually go home.

"I-I won't do anything! Promise!" the stammered out tone of Butters was beginning to poke through. He may be a sissy as a human, but no one deserved this kind of torture, not someone like Chaos anyway.

"Just go." Mosquito said, his voice soft, his brown eyes turning tender for a moment as he pulled Chaos out of the cell. "You'll need to come up with an excuse." He said, helping him to the door as no one said anything.

"Why- I'm willing to bet I'll be grounded for years!" He said with a nervous smile, flinching slightly when there was a sound coming from one of the corners. They were half way across the room, past Coon, who was now standing in front of the abandoned cage with an angry scowl plastered over his features. Ignoring The Coon though, Mosquito looked over Chaos, noticing how frail and thin the boy was. He growled to himself, anger seeping into his heart as he made sure the boy made it to the stair case.

"But at least you'll be home." Mosquito finished, his eyes narrowing back when he gave a final glance to the angry looking boy. The other two seemed to look on in amazed shock, as if they were not expecting such an event to take place. Mosquito figured that they were more in amazement at the way Chaos looked and trembled, not with The Coon's shouting and accusations.

That anger once again consumed him when he saw the bruises half concealed under Chaos' clothing. Gritting his teeth, he fought back the urge to ask questions. "Wi-will you be in trouble with your friends, Mosquito…" Butter's voice muttered out, and it was nothing like Chaos in the least. Looking down at him, Mosquito kept a firm grip on the boy's hand, making sure he could make it to the door.

'I can't let him go out alone. Jesus, if I wasn't worried about Cartman coming out here to get him, who knows what other kind of wolves are lurking out there?' The stronger boy thought, rolling his eyes as he spoke. He held his tongue as Chaos slipped from his grip, the boy having stumbled over his own feet. "You okay?" Mosquito's tone was hard, but he continued out the door of The Coon's house, heading for Butter's home. "I'll make sure you get there…" He breathed out, folding a hand around Chaos' frail hip bones in order to grab him more easily.

"Ya-Gosh…ya don't have to Cly-" He stopped in his conversation, and the superhero looked down at him questioningly. They were supposed to keep their identities a secret, which was complete bullshit since the rest of the boys all knew one another, not to mention half of their enemies and classmates. "Sorry." He said his voice soft. "I never meant to be such a bother."

"Why do you keep getting caught then?" Mosquito asked, recollecting that this was yet another time that they had managed to capture Chaos. Not only that, but each time they put him in the cell, The Coon seemed to get crueler, the punishments durations would last longer.

"I-I just wanted to have fun with you guys." His voice was low, and when Mosquito looked down at him, he saw those blue orbs watching the ground. "This attention…It's- it's better than nothen' right?" His accent was covered by the promise of sobbing tears if the conversation continued.

"No…This isn't worth it Chaos…You know they find it fun to capture you…You know Coon loves the negative attention he gives you…This is…Out of hand…Even for us." Mosquito breathed out.

"Just The Coon?" Chaos breathed out, and there was a flash of something that covered Chaos' face as he spoke. It was terrible, the way this boy acted. There was someone else within the group that so badly mistreated him?

"It doesn't matter…I think that you should-"

"I'm going to end this…I can't keep doing this…I'm so tired, so hungry…I thought you all liked me…I thought this was just for fun…" Chaos rolled his head down, as if his head were too heavy to be supported. "I give up…" He muttered out.

"I think it's for the best." Breathed out Mosquito.

"Yeah…" The boy laughed, and Mosquito was taken aback by his sudden outburst. They were nearly on the corner of his house, and yet the blonde boy seemed to laugh as if mad. Mosquito leaned him back, seeing the small trickle of tears rolling down his face, as if he were admitting some sort of bitter sweet defeat to himself. The justification flamed in his eyes when Mosquito asked if he was alright. "I'm fine!" He said, his voice slightly sharp, and for a second, Mosquito thought he could hear Chaos' voice embedded in those words. "I just never got to…" He stopped as he looked up, and he pushed away from Mosquito.

The stronger boy allowed for himself to be pushed away, watching as Chaos pulled forward, standing on shaky legs and looking up at the sky. "Chaos?" Mosquito asked his voice slightly worried sounding as he watched the boy banter about in a swaying motion. He worried that Chaos would fall over, the exhaustion and hunger consuming and making him weak.

"No Mosquito…" The soft voice creaked out as the boy wrapped in tin foil coiled around, his hand outreaching in order to pull from his face his own mask. "I'm Butters." He whispered out, a frown crossing over his already tender looking face.

Mosquito watched as the boy seemed to lean forward, staring at the ground in a stupor. "Butters?" He asked, hesitatingly when he saw the boy's lips twitch.

The smile curled up, and Butter's face brightly shone through the blanklessness of night. "I never got to get him back, that fat, disgusting piece of poop…" He said, laughing in a low tone. "That frog of his Mosquito…It's so…Precious to him…" His blue eyes twinkled as if he knew something that the other didn't. "It's as if his very life exists in that doll…It's so…Lovely…Isn't it, Mosquito?" His voice was weird, distant almost, and even though it sent chills up Mosquito's spine, the boy could not bear to disregard anything Butters was telling him. "He loves that doll more than ANY living being on this planet…If you have that doll…" Butters drew his hands up, and Mosquito could see the tears dripping from the other's face as they splashed onto them. His body shook as his back hunched over and they stood facing one another on the stretch of sidewalk out on the public road. Butters' body shook, as if he were going to collapse, but Mosquito was unable to move. He couldn't move to hold his friend, because the other boy maintaining an invisible wall between them. There was so much emotion, so much pain in his stance, in his tears. His hands let go, and Mosquito caught another glimpse of those garishly embedded bruises, a few cuts scattered over the insides of his arms. It was at that moment that he completed his thought, slowly coming to stand erected, fully facing Mosquito with a torrent of powerless emotion, "You have Eric Cartman, and EVERYTHING that he represents." With that, his crazed look deteriorated and his lips fell down, into a more serene look of peace. "Good luck, Mosquito…" He whispered out as he slowly turned, those blue eyes looked faded and war torn almost.

"Butters…" Mosquito whispered out, his hand slightly raised above his midsection. The other boy only chuckled, as if to himself and kept on stumbling over towards his own house.

"You better keep to your own troubles, Mosquito…" He muttered out as he continued walking, Mosquito thinking that he may have heard a very distinctive 'Thank you' from the boy as he disappeared into his back yard.

"I will get you back Eric Cartman. This is the second person who's been hurt by you…" Mosquito was positive that there were countless others who Cartman had toyed with, had beaten up and abused simply because he could. But this was enough. Clenching his fists, Mosquito thought his rage would never be satiated. His teeth ground together, and his stomach churned with the thought of his hands around Cartman's thick neck. He felt his insides boil as he imagined the idea of Cartman begging, bloodied and whimpering the ground…

But he could.

Mosquito gave one last glance at the stars. 'Clyde frog…' He thought, the image of Eric Cartman holding desperately onto the doll as he slept. 'If you have the doll…You have Cartman.' Clyde smirked, his eyes widening, wondering how in the hell he had never thought of it before. "I'll get you back, you fat piece of self-loving shit!" He growled a loud, turning tail and running straight for his own house in order to begin his planning for the events to come.

-I've come so far, but if you only knew this, I think you'd stop following me altogether-

"I heard you let Chaos go?" Kyle's voice was slightly softened, and Clyde looked up from his cellphone almost nervously. It had been a long night with little sleep, and he wasn't sure if he had even gotten four hours of sleep. Most of the night consisted of him planning and writing down notes for Cartman's punishment. His adrenaline kept him fueled the rest of the night, his eyes unwilling to close, his body nervously shaking in anticipation. He was restless, and even as he tried so hard to close his eyes and fall asleep, his body begged him to get back up and write down, plan, and connive. Something else was bothering him too though. It was a sort of thrill that was dancing along his skin, threatening to make him sick if he didn't do something. He had yet to figure out what that something was though. "Clyde, dude, you listening?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah…Don't you think it was horrible, what they were doing to him? They were torturing him…He needed out of there Kyle…" Clyde's voice was low, his eyes daring the other boy to say anything against his actions.

"No, man, that's not it…I just meant, there was a little…Uh, dispute about your loyalties-"

"My loyalties?" Clyde hissed out, looking fully at Kyle. They had been in the hallway, switching classes while commuting with one another. "Do you think I would do anything against the group?" His mind thought to Cartman, the image of the boy dressed as a raccoon sweeping through his mind. "You have someone like Cartman in your group-" His eyes narrowed as he saw Stan's attention had now been drawn up, "-and you think I'm the bad guy?" He asked, watching hard as Kyle seemed to frown.

"No, it's just that-" Kyle paused as Stan approached them, his brown eyes watchful. Kyle sighed, more than likely feeling that if anyone else should know about his current comments, then it would be Stan. "It's the fact that The Coon put up such a defense about it. He made you look bad…Really bad, like you had something for Butters man…" Kyle watched Stan for a second, as if to get the other boy to back him up.

"Listen, we don't think Cartman's telling the truth. He's always making shit up, if anything, we thought you letting Chaos go was a good thing-"

"Butters." Clyde shot out, looking from Stan to Kyle. "His name is Butters. And he won't be playing 'superheroes' with us anymore."

"Hey!" Kyle gave one last low mutter towards Clyde. The messy haired burnet turned towards him, "I feel like you should know this…" He said, his voice slightly lower than before, "Both Mysterion and The Coon gave some dislike for having Chaos…Butters….Let go." He said, shifting his eyes down the hall as if he were looking out for someone.

"Why would Mysterion care?" Clyde asked, but soon shook his head. "Look…" He changed the subject, clearing his head from any sort of thoughts that held Mysterion in them. "All that matters to me is Butters being home now…"

"Well yeah, I do have to agree with you there. It's not like we want our friends to die." Stan said with a half-smile towards Kyle. The red head smirked back.

"Yeah man, after all, it's just a kid's game." They both laughed and it was Token who ended up interrupting their conversation. It was a good intrusion none the less because Clyde was beginning to feel uncomfortable around the two boys, and he wanted to get back to his class.

"Come on man, we gonna' be late." He breathed out, and Clyde followed after Token to their next class, which was physics, and mouthed a 'thank you' to the two boys that he left behind.

The rest of the day consisted of stray thoughts about Cartman and how Clyde was going to go about getting Clyde frog from the other boy. However, he still had some time where he needed to write up a particular note for the other boy, so that Cartman would know where to go looking for his 'Clyde frog.' Once in a while, he would catch Cartman's glare, the boy's eyes burning into him. It was Friday, which meant that Cartman could go through all of the angry glares, taunts and jeers that he wanted to. Saturday and Sunday would be left for Clyde, and Mosquito, if he so choose to put his plan into action tonight.

-If you did follow me, I just want you to know, that even if the seasons change, my feelings for you grow-

There were moments in the evening where Clyde saw himself reflected in the mirror. Currently, he was preparing himself to invade Cartman's room, knowing that the other boy was currently in his basement. Slowly, he drew on his costume, making sure that his new hoody was placed over his stern chest. His mask covered his nose and mouth perfectly. He smiled at the mirror once he had his entire costume on. Good, he couldn't see his own smirk as he beamed at himself. "Cartman…" He whispered out as he leaned over the sink in his bathroom. Slowly, he grabbed a small make shift ransom note. He gazed over it.

"-I know who you are, Coon, and I've taken your frog as a hostage. If you ever want me to keep your secret, or see your doll in once piece again, meet me at the old warehouse on Fickle Street… Come alone, and trust me…I'll be watching you."

The note was simple enough, having been cut out with make shift letters from the newspaper as well as magazines that Clyde had stolen out of trashcans on his way home from school. He thought that even though the old cliché magazine cut out note was old school, he found it effective, knowing Cartman would take it seriously. "Perfect." He muttered out to the note as he leaned forward to kiss it. Momentarily he paused, as if thinking over the idea of kissing the letter. Drawing his lips away from it, he figured having his gloved hands on it was good enough; he didn't need the added risk of Cartman suddenly growing smarter and thinking to actually run it for DNA or fingerprints. Not that Cartman or the Coon was actually that smart.

He tucked it in his front pocket, the secret compartment hidden from sight as he began to make for his room. He snuck out of his house through his open window, not wanting to take the risk of his parents seeing him in his Mosquito disguise.

As he lurked through the back alleys of the street, he wished for everything to go smoothly. He wished desperately for Cartman to take the bait, knowing that he needed something to go on until he found a back-up plan incase this one fell through.

He already knew about the abandoned warehouse, and what sort of old materials lay in rotting wait for his magnificent show. Over the years he had investigated the place, mostly using it as his own personal get-away than anything else. Clyde had never had the intentions of using the warehouse for anything more than a place to go and hang out. He wanted to have a few parties there eventually, but never intended to resort to using it as a possible holding area. Butters' image still flashed through his mind. The way the boy had been caged up and kept in one place. The way he was unable to seek out friends or family, to eat, sleep or drink without permission. There were old metal shafts of broken areas. There were old porter potties around the area, but mostly, there were rooms. Room upon room of vacant places, pipes, dust and ruined cement casts laid in wait for anything productive to come along. One room had a mattress smelling of vomit and urine in it, which actually seemed mighty useful now.

It was an unintentionally perfect place for Clyde to take Cartman. At least there, Cartman wouldn't be heard. On the outskirts of town, two miles from anything close to resembling a police, justice or school building? No. It was secluded, and besides one or two stray teenagers or college students who maybe roamed the area, there was nothing but vacant warning and danger signs everywhere. It wasn't a safe place for Clyde to go, and it sure as hell wouldn't be one for Cartman. However, Clyde did have to admit that in his rush, he had not thought to look over the place to make sure that everything was set up right. Yet, there were enough items there for him to use as he pleased. Even if Cartman proved to be something close to an actual threat, the boy wasn't going to give much of a fight once he was beaten to the point of his life being in danger.

'No…' Clyde thought. 'I don't want to kill him.' He growled to himself as he dodged an oncoming car and crossed the road to hide in some bushes. 'Cartman won't learn anything dead…' His hands seemed to tremble momentarily as his stomach lurched with worry. 'Not to mention the fact that I probably wouldn't be able to kill Cartman…Even if I tried.' He held his teeth together and made another run for the house he was looking for. Cartman's house was within eye shot.

He crept up slowly once he saw the light seeping out of the basement. Voices could be heard over the dull sound of The Coon giving shouts to others. It was hard to tell who was at the meeting so far, but The Coon was there, and that's what mattered the most. Rounding on the house, Mosquito hurried to conceal himself below the bushes of Cartman's room, in front of the living room set up.

Peaking his head up, Mosquito saw no one in the living room, and was content on starting his climb up the traitorous looking house fence that helped support the growing ivy vines. Almost slipping a few times, Mosquito cursed at himself once in a while as he finally made to the top. He looked into Cartman's room, making sure to see if the frog or anyone else was actually in there. No one was present though, at least living that was. Smiling, Mosquito pressed his palm to the window, silently praying that it would be unlocked. His gloved hands slipped slightly and he realized that it was a slid up window. Rolling his eyes and scoffing, Mosquito quickly pulled up on the glass of the window, his sweaty palms helping his gloves to attach themselves to the window. A few seconds passed where he thought he would have no avail, until he heard the 'shuck' of the window as it began to creep up.

Smiling and silently rejoicing to himself, Mosquito opened the window the best that he could, making sure to prop himself up so that he could get a better leverage into the room. As he slipped in, he landed with an 'oof,' which only caused him a mild pain. Quickly enough, he gathered himself and crept over to Cartman's bed, seeing the top of the frog's head sticking up between a pillow and the sheets.

Snickering, Mosquito took notice of how dearly the doll was actually tucked into the bed, having been made sure he was comfortably waiting for Cartman when he would return to play, or go to bed after a long day. "Sick…" Mosquito muttered out as he began to reach for the frog.

It was soft, and the way its mouth opened reminded Mosquito of Kermit the Frog from old puppet shows. Shaking his head, he quickly swung the doll under his shirt and down his pants, the legs snuggly concealed within his boxers. The head and body of the doll were nicely hidden underneath his shirt, and Mosquito was positive that the doll would not get away. Thinking twice, Mosquito quickly produced the note and laid it flat on Cartman's bed, making sure that its whiteness stuck out against the darker sheets of the other's bed. 'Yes…' He thought making his way to the window again.

Token was approaching the house, and Mosquito wandered if the other boy would give away his secret. Hurrying, he quickly moved towards the window sill and began his decent down. He kept looking over at Token, who seemed to pay no notice as he approached the house. Closing the window, Mosquito desperately tried to climb down before the boy was close enough to see him scaling Cartman's house. In a last attempt not to be seen, Mosquito jumped from his position into the bushes. A few branches scrapped him, but Token was approaching the house as if nothing had gone noticed.

As the boy moved up the path to the house, Mosquito climbed out of the bushes, brushing himself off quickly, "Ah! You're finally here!" His voice was lowered, as if he were not trying to alert his friend.

The darker skinned boy jumped though, as if not expecting the sudden appearance of his friend. He clutched his heart a few minutes, a shocked look streaming over his face. "Mosquito?" He questioned after a few seconds, "What are you doing in the bushes?" He asked, his eyes looking Clyde up and down.

"I was waiting for you. You were late." Mosquito countered as if he had a right to be in the bushes of someone else's house.

"I called you…Texted you…What the-"

"Let's just get to the meeting. I'll go easy on drills with ya' the next time we're at practice." Mosquito breathed, draping an arm over the other's shoulder. Token did not shrug it off, but before the darker boy could lean forward to ring the doorbell, the wooden wall slid open to reveal Cartman's mom, who was smiling with a startled excitement.

"Oh my boys! I thought I heard something, I didn't expect you…Well, why not go down stairs and join little Eric, he's with the others!" Her voice was soft and her brown eyes looked gently over the other two as they thanked her and passed through.

"Man, if she wasn't a slut…The things I'd do to her." Token whispered as he reached the stairs to the basement.

"Gross man…" Mosquito breathed out, smirking all the while as the door opened and he followed the other boy down to the cellar. They both laughed at one another, as if sharing in a private enjoyment of something.

"Oh, well…Thank you for joining us!" It was The Coon's voice, loud and angry sounding. The second they had made it even half way down the staircase, the other boy was already fuming and causing problems. Token seemed to take a heavy breath, balling his hands into fists.

Mosquito tilted his head slightly, as if ready to interrupt anything between the two. He found it odd that he disliked the thought of Tupperware or anyone else besides himself laying hands on The Coon. He knew the other boy deserved it, but for some reason, he led himself to believe that he was in fact the only one who could come close to exacting punishment on the other boy.

"Forget that, now that we're all here, we can get down to business." Mysterion's voice was harsh, his glance sharp, blue eyes starring nearly angrily at Tupperware and The Coon. Mosquito caught that slight release of tension within the air, and thought he felt himself relax slightly.

'Enough is enough…' He breathed out, leaning forward as he took a seat adjacent from Toolshed. As he leaned over slightly and the boys all lightly murmured out to one another, Mosquito could feel the doll pressing into his stomach. 'He won't even know it…His stupid doll's so close to him…And he'll never even know.' Mosquito thought as he rolled his eyes as The Coon began the night's long and almost never-ending meeting.

(-And even when we've come this far, I think you'll smile to know: That when my eyes do reach you, they'll be as cold as snow.)

He had been waiting outside Cartman's house, wondering if the boy was actually going to go to the warehouse tonight. There seemed to be nothing though, no sign of movement, no cries of pain or screamed turmoil for the loss of his Clyde frog. Yet, there was movement.

The lights in Eric Cartman's bed room never went off. They flickered once in a while to indicate that something had paced by the lamp that was on, or perhaps just close to the window. Clyde had been watching the house; waiting to see if Cartman would come out after all of the superheroes had left the meeting. It was an hour ago though, and Clyde's feel were growing cold and his body tired. 'I should have thought this through…' He thought to himself. 'I should have put a time…Made it less likely for him to go out tonight. What if he calls in Mysterion? His mom…' Clyde growled to himself at his own little mistakes. 'I hope I haven't screwed this up.' He rolled his eyes as he twisted his wrist within his hand.

He was still in his costume, the leather of it keeping him at least a little warm from the night's cold air. It was going on one am and he was growing tired. 'I should go soon.' He thought, and then heard a noise. His eyes squinted in the dark as he heard the sound of footprints trailing through snow.

Cartman was wearing his Coon outfit, and creeping out from the side of his house. The light in his bedroom was still on though, and Clyde couldn't help but feel a little tense at the thought that he had almost missed his chance.

The Coon was running down the street though, sticking to the shadows as if his very life depended on it. He held a backpack against his body, and a flashlight was dangling from his hand. 'You're gonna need more than a few props to help you…' Clyde thought, moving to chase after the other boy, the doll still tucked in his pants and slowing him down by a few minutes.

It was taking them forever to reach the warehouse, yet still; it seemed that The Coon knew where he was going, if not having looked up the directions before he had left. Clyde found that the other boy would stop once in while in his determined rush in order to heave a few deep breaths. The boy had even propped himself up against a nasty looking pillar, leaning forward and gasping for air. Clyde could hear the wheezing burn in the other's breath, and there was a small pain that tickled through him. It would be so easy to attack Cartman now.

Reluctantly though, Clyde held himself back, trying to keep to the shadows and only a few paces behind Eric in order to keep the other boy from noticing him.

When the dark, looming building was within sight, Clyde saw The Coon dip down between a break in the fence. Momentarily, the stronger boy wondered if maybe Cartman had been here in the past, having easily found the entrance to the place. He waited until he saw The Coon's form hesitating before he entered the building through a broken window. It was after he saw the other boy disappear that he rushed after him, determined to make sure he caught up with the other boy.

The building was dark, but Mosquito could see the small trickle of light that was being casted by Cartman's flashlight some ways down the hall. Removing his cellphone from his pocket, Clyde thanked god that he had gotten the new flashlight app for his smartphone. 'Handy…' He thought to himself as he began looking for anything he could use as a last resort weapon.

Luck was more than on his side. There was an old pipe, silver and covered in rust that he was easily able to pick up and pursue The Coon with, determined to use against the other boy.

He turned his phone off and quickly followed suit to the small light that was being flashed around down the hallways and into rooms. Once in a while, he would hear the scared, tentative voice of The Coon as he called out to his missing doll. This only helped to fuel the rush that Clyde was feeling, his footsteps narrowed as he tried to silently move down the hall. The musty smell did nothing but agitate his nose, and Clyde was constantly fighting off the urge to sneeze.

"I'm here!" The sharp yell of Cartman flooded over his senses. "I've come, just like you've asked, now show yourself!" He graveled out, trying to make his voice sound even more like The Coon's than he could muster at the moment. Something inside Clyde burned, and he paused for a moment to take in the sensation. He was growing warm, his legs slightly shaken from the thought of beating Cartman up.

He took in a deep breath, knowing that his cock was growing hard. 'Shit…' He thought desperately, the doll stuffed down his pants doing nothing to alleviate the growing friction. 'What if I get harder when I actually start beating up on him?' He thought, trying hard to move forwards. 'He's going to notice if I suddenly get a hard on…' He swallowed when he saw Coon pass by, heading to another room. That moment, he saw the flickered look of pure fear consume the other's face. He watched as the light shook in the fretting hand. 'He's terrified.' Clyde thought, but fought back the urge to press his hand to his groin in order to re-adjust himself. 'The fuck am I doing?' He wondered for a second. 'Of all the times I-…'

"Please! I just want my Clyde frog back!" Cartman's voice sounded from behind the Coon's costume. The frightened, cracking voice of a boy who was scared and alone. The sound of him begging Clyde's name, it resonated heat throughout the other's body, making Clyde feel consumed in himself.

Clyde closed his eyes, feeling his own costume weighing him down. Quickly, he sprinted forward, holding the old pipe in his hand and making a mad dash for The Coon.

The other boy was heading into another room, his own panted heaving covering the soft, but quick sprinting of Mosquito. He had his back turned to the other boy, and Mosquito could feel his pulse going crazy. When he was close enough to the other boy, Mosquito's foot came out, just as The Coon was making a turn to see what the commotion was.

His foot landed squarely with his chest, and The Coon went flying back into the empty room with a rather harsh yell. Mosquito pursued him, feeling his temples bursting with screams to quickly pin Cartman down. The actual screaming of The Coon coming out in rasped grunts. "You! What are you doing here?" The other boy had hissed out, but Mosquito was already slamming him back into the ground with his new found weapon.

The pipe clashed with The Coon's left side, and the boy screamed as the pain consumed him. Mosquito smirked when he heard something like a begged whine contort out of the other's mouth. He watched through the light of the flashlight, which was now rolling to the side of The Coon's image, and saw the cascades of silhouettes briefly but activity dancing against the wall of the warehouse. He saw a flash of red coming from The Coon's hand, noticing that his claws had fallen off some of his fingers.

His blood boiled as he held the pipe in both hands, standing over The Coon's quivering form as he glared down at the slightly fatter teen, "This is for everyone you keep hurting…" He growled out, and brought the pipe down onto The Coon's calf, listening to the scream that erupted from behind The Coon's lips. Drawing back slightly, Mosquito threw the pipe into the hallway, the ringing sound echoing somewhere off behind himself.

"Wh-What are you doing? Mosquito?" It was Cartman's voice, panting with pain and confusion. "Clyde-Clyde frog…" He whimpered out, but this only caused Mosquito to grin more. The begging of that voice, how could Clyde ever have thought a girl's panted tone could ever fill its void.

"No!" He tried to shake his head, the thought of that voice screaming out more for him, he was becoming distracted. The image of Butter's bruised body coming into his vision for a mere second. His rage rang him dry again, and Mosquito was once more standing over The Coon.

Quickly, he pulled from his pants the doll, his clothing coming loose with the sudden loss of the stuffed animal. "He's right here." He whispered out, his voice darker than he meant it to be.

The Coon's eyes looked up at him, brown orbs cast into shadows as he saw the green stuffed animal. "Give- Give him back, he's just a doll- You-You don't need him."

"You really do love this thing more than anyone…Don't you? Sick fuck." Clyde hissed out, but his voice was erupted and dulled by the funnel over his mouth and nose.

"That's not true!" The Coon's voice was suddenly more aggressive, and Mosquito felt his skin crawl at the other's aggression.

"Uh- Uh…Talking back will only get you into more trouble." He waged a finger at the other boy and then tossed the doll into the hallway. "He's gonna be staying here with me…Sorry." He leaned over The Coon's body and saw the flash of the trapped boy's eyes fall to his groin. Quickly, Mosquito fell down, avoiding an oncoming attack to his groin, seeing as how that was the other's first attack.

When he landed on The Coon's body, he felt the other boy give a wild and shrilled pain. Apparently, the pipe had done more damage to the other's body than he would have liked it to. However, Mosquito still flexed his thighs against The Coon's side as the boy tried uselessly to buck him off of his stomach. Mosquito smirked at the attempt, leaning forward in order to land a hard punch over The Coon's already bruising face. The boy yelled, but didn't give up the fight. He held up his hands and tried to stop Mosquito from hitting him again, uselessly having no avail.

Mosquito rocked his hips forward, watching through glaring eyes as The Coon's lips exposed bloodied teeth and wetting eyes. The other boy was trying so hard to stop the abuse aimed at his face. He was desperately crackling out to Mosquito to 'please stop.' The begging of the other's voice only made Mosquito harder though, the boy impulsively trying to grind himself into the other's body.

As he rocked himself back though, Mosquito heard the gurgle the other boy gave. "You fuck." He hissed out, more saliva mixed with blood parting from his mouth. "You-sick." He gurgled, and this caused Mosquito to give him a rather curious look.

"What?" He asked, unable to stop himself from his curious nature. "What are you trying to say fat-ass?" He shot out, trying to hold back his urge to hit The Coon again.

"You- You're hard…You- fuck." The Coon's voice rasped. One of his eyes was pressed closed, but Mosquito could see the one brown orb looking aggressively back at him, "You-re doing this…For- a –faggot. You're a faggot. Gett-ing hard…Fro-m thi-sss." It was almost hard to listen to the other boy's stuttered cries.

Mosquito leaned forward and clasped his hands around The Coon's collar, dragging him painfully up off of the ground, and into his face, "Say that again, you piece of shit!" He dared the other boy, but there was a crazed look in that one brown eye, and for a moment, Mosquito thought that he saw something swell within the other's face.

"You're a faggot Mos-quito." Blood started to ooze out of his mouth, mixing with saliva and leaving a trail down the other's chubby chin. "If-If you wanted to fu-fuck a guy…You-you should tal-talk to- Butt-ers." The tone was insulting, and The Coon closed his mouth for only a second before spitting out a nasty trial of bloodied spittle into his face.

Mosquito dropped him, the boy's head falling back with a heavy 'thud.' "You think I'm a faggot?" His teeth gritted together, and for some reason, the tenseness in his heart was nearly overwhelming, the want to dig his nails into The Coon's sides, his teeth into that thick neck, it was almost too much. There was a moments of bitterness in his mind, and Mosquito thought he could feel it consuming him, thought he could feel the steely taste of his own blood as he ground his teeth together. "After what you've done…Not just in the words you say…But the way you treat Butters…The actions that you've done throughout your entire life…And you think that I'm-"

"You-re the one pinning me-to-to the ground, a hard cock in-in my stomach." The Coon rasped out, and Mosquito could hear the confused paint that was still swelling within his words. "Can you-Can ya' even use it?" His laugh was erupted through pained coughs, and Mosquito idly wondered if the boy was purposely provoking him.

Mosquito leaned forward, grinning. 'Maybe this is supposed to happen…I did want to humiliate him…Maybe if I just…This once…It'll be over. I'll stop feeling this way. I'll finally be able to move on?' His smile was nearly contorted, and when his eyes finally opened again, he saw The Coon's worried gaze falling over him.

"Mos-quito?" The voice was fearful, no intent to anger, no hidden motives…Nothing but cold worry.

"Maybe you're right…" Mosquito whispered out despite himself. His hands lowered to his belt, and he began to remove it. His hands were calmed as they pulled the leather strap from its confines. He kept his eyes glued almost dazed over The Coon's now struggling figure. "That I am…But I guess there's only one way to find out…Coon." The name almost distorted his line of thought. There was no Coon, was there? Only them as teenagers, pretending to be something that they weren't. Adults would still laugh at them, yet they still preformed adult acts, if not with one another…

"What? You're-joke-ing…" The Coon heaved out, his stomach twisting and his hands coming up in order to try and push off of Mosquito's thighs.

The boy was pinned under him though, this much Mosquito knew. He could finally give Cartman the punishment he deserved…He could get him back for all of those times. His stomach twisted, and Mosquito felt the sickness rising up in his body. 'Don't do this…' Something whispered out to him, but his tightening cock forced the tiny voice from his head. Regret would never reach his domain, would it? He had resolved himself to this course of thought…Humiliating, disgracing, destroying Eric Cartman. "No…I'm afraid not…" He said, stopping himself from saying anything more than that. He was reluctant to say Cartman's or the Coon's name.

His lips pursed together as he dug his hand into the other's neck, pulling the other up only to slam him back down into the hard cement ground. "St-op." He grunted out, his voice cracking, his cheek feeling warm against The Mosquito's finger.

Another wave of heat swept through his body and Mosquito smirked. "This may be quicker than I expected." He tilted his head to the side, "Do you comply?" He asked, as if wishing for the other to give him a reason to argue with him.

"I- No." The croaked tone came out with tiredness, as if he were reluctant to accept or fight the matter. It was nearly neutral, yet Mosquito saw that one brown eyes looking defiantly up at him.

"Great." Mosquito whispered, leaning forward, the urge to cup his hand gently against the other's face. He smiled, the faux gesture of gentleness promising something sick that was in store for the other boy, "I don't think this could happen any other way." The boy's brown eye watched him for a second, and Mosquito saw the red blush consume those bruised facial features. The eye tiered, and he saw the reluctance to say something was nearly deafening to The Coon.

No…Mosquito shook his head for a second, and his fingers twisted to entwine themselves within that concealing mask. Quickly enough, he pulled the leather band from around the other's head, and he tossed it to the side. "Cartman…" Mosquito muttered out, wanting to see the other's face completely.

Cartman's eyes dripped with tears and even his closed one seem to leak with some sort of promise of pain. For a second, Mosquito thought about leaning down in order to kiss the other on those bloodied lips, however, his cock's aching twitch made him impatient, and he clasped his hands on the other's shoulders.

Without saying much, Mosquito forced the other boy onto his side, pulling and ripping at the other's pants in order to get to his more delicate region. There were few protests, Cartman trying to pull away from the aggressive hands, his knees scrapping against the ground in order to try and crawl away from the other. His hand print was left on the ground each time he tried to pull away, the cut seeming to leave a trail in its wake. If Cartman gave any indication of it being painful, he said it in a few panted breaths and pained cries. The wind caught his exhausted plea, carrying the 'Please stop this' to Mosquito's ear, only resulting in a thickened cock and ache to fuck something.

Getting on his knees, Mosquito found Cartman's current position on all fours rather nice. The boy's pants were pulled down to his knees, and Mosquito's gloved hands were currently holding his thighs on both sides. Giving one aggressive tug on the other's body, Mosquito was able to pull Cartman's ass closer to his own cock. His hardened organ was already weeping with pre-cum, and he was sure that when Cartman's entire body tensed, it was because he had felt the poke of the throbbing appendage so close to his entrance. "I wouldn't dream of even trying to ease you into this…You don't deserve that much." Mosquito's voice exhaled through the funnel.

Cartman's body was shaking, and Mosquito could see the bruises that laid in wake over Cartman's exposed side and back. He saw the soft white flesh as it danced in the after-glow of the flashlight. He smirked to himself when he brought one hand up in order to run his clothed fingers over the exposed flesh. He smirked when he felt Cartman pull away, as if this would have any sort of an effect on what he was about to do. He leaned forward, biting off his glove of his free hand and tossed it aside. He momentarily ran his nails along the exposed and bruised flesh. "Don't…I-I'm sorry Mosquito…I- won't do it again! I promise…I won't make you mad. I won't hurt you…I'm sorry."

"Why Cartman? I'm not. In fact, if you weren't the person that you were, and you hadn't done what you did…I would have never turned out like this…You would never have experienced this…" He paused, his cock begging for him to shut up and just rip into that tender flesh.

He smirked, "I'm wasting time." He muttered out, and while Cartman was left to try and decipher what the other boy had said, Mosquito was already digging his cock into that entrance.

Nothing should have felt like that. He heard the rippled cry of Cartman's voice sounding somewhere in the distance of his mind. Yet Mosquito had shut his eyes for a few second, the single pain of thrusting into the other's body raw taking its' toll on his organ. He leaned forward, placing his hands on both sides of the other's body in order to try and alleviate some of the pain. He growled to himself when he began to come to. He pulled out; Cartman's muttered out tone of 'please stop Mosquito' the only sound he heard.

Leaning back, the tip of his helmet was nearly completely pulled out, and for a few moments, Mosquito did not want to thrust back in. Leaning as close as he could to their connection, he spit out saliva along the exposed part of his cock, slowly moving himself back into the other's body.

There was a few moments of tension swelling around his organ, but for only that few moments of time did the other boy worry about it he was actually enjoying this. The slickened organ had made its' way deep into Cartman's body, and as he waited a few long moments, Cartman leaned back, arching up in order to try and alleviate some of the pain. The boy's walls stiffened around his cock, and Mosquito felt the tightness threaten to consume him.

It was almost like something he could not explain, but wanted to always have with him. That swelling of warm, tight walls around his cock making him beg for a thrusting motion was enough to cause a moan to escape his lips. Another second and he was pulling out, only to push back into Cartman's tunnel with enthusiasm. The burning of raw flesh against his own was quickly leaving the scene, and Mosquito was starting to quicken his pace, realizing that this wouldn't last long enough for him to do much. "Shit, you're right Cartman…I haven't done this…And I have to admit, I don't know how…But I swear…" Mosquito leaned down and reached for Cartman's cock, feeling the full tenseness of the appendage. "I must be doing something right because you're rock hard." He continued to lean over in order to deepen his thrusts, his balls slapping against Cartman's as he delved deeper and deeper into the other's body.

"St- No!" Cartman's scream was shrill, and before he knew it, Mosquito felt the other's warm seed spilling over his hand. Mosquito growled to himself as he pulled the hand away.

'At least I wasn't the first to break…' He thought as he felt the tightness of Cartman's body suck at him more intensely. The other's orgasm force his ass to become tighter, making sure to keep Mosquito's cock enthused about the final outcome. The smell of sweat and blood was filling the room though, and Mosquito wasn't sure if it was the smell of sex with a female, or that of a guy, but he was positive that he liked it. His body shook as he listened to Cartman's whimpered please to stop. The begging of the other boy telling him that it hurt too much and that he couldn't take it.

Leaning forward again, Mosquito dug his 'clean' hand into Cartman's damaged side, drawing his other fingers up in front of Cartman's parted lips. "Here, taste yourself." He breathed as he continued to buck into the other's body. There was no reluctance as Mosquito forced his fingers into the other's mouth, making sure to press them in far enough so that if Cartman did decide to bite him, it would have nearly no effect on him. His lips leaned over further, and on the back of Cartman's neck there was a small area of exposed flesh.

There, he dug his teeth in, sucking hard as he tried to make sure there would be a mark when he was done. A few more powerful thrusts and gargled screams and Mosquito was filling Cartman's ass up with his load, making sure to buck as far into the other as possible.

He was sure he watched Cartman pull up, as if trying to escape the feeling of hot seed shooting into his deepest of areas. He was also positive that he heard the strangled cry of his own name muttered out over the other's rasped breath. He could not confirm it though, the other boy falling limp when Mosquito finally pulled away from him.

His cock dirty, Mosquito leaned over in order to pull at Cartman's mask. Using it as a tissue for his appendage, Mosquito tried to stand up, watching Cartman. "Cartman?" He asked, but was sure the other boy was passed out on the ground, his ass in the air and his head slumped into an awkward angle. Frowning, Mosquito pushed Cartman's body over, allowing the boy a better position on the ground. He heaved a sigh, his organ still slightly hard as he watched the limp form underneath him.

Sighing with disappointment, Mosquito reluctantly pulled his mask away, "No fun…" He muttered out. "I guess I'll just have to wait for him to wake back up…" He fumed as he decided to take this time to tie the other boy up in order to go and gather some more supplies.

* * *

End of chapter one: In Progress

Began: In Progress

Completion of Ch. 1: 4/18/13 2:04pm

Hope you enjoyed this little story, we are currently working on chapter two. Once we have it done, it will be posted and set up so that you can view it. Thank you so much for being so patient with us BrokenPromises22, and we really do hope that you like your story.

-After all the time I've spent with you, I've never seen the sky, from fallen tears and corrupted lies….

-D. D. Darkwriter

* * *

Those darkened circles under you,

They cast that ghastly shade

They're the only fiercely biting mark,

That signal you're delay.

And out of all the things I've known,

You're never one to mark.

That garish glare,

That seething bark.

Will be stamped inside my heart.

-The Lust of Killing


	2. The Pig and the Frog in Wolf's clothing

Title: Pig skin

Chapter Two: The Pig and his Wolf in Frog's Clothing

Rating: R

Pairing: Mosquito X Coon/ Clyde X Cartman

Authors: TheLustOfKilling and D. D. Darkwriter

Summary: Clyde still dislikes Cartman for beating him up years ago during a Coon and Friends meeting. Now, years later, Clyde realizes that maybe his anger burns deeper, fueling his emotions as well his need for revenge on the other teen. ClydeXCartman. R-N/C. Created for Broken Promises22.

Warnings: Violence. Mature content/Adult themes. Rape. Non/Con. OOC. Requested. Male to Male contact. Cartman.

**Disclaimer**: I do not own the characters in anyway, and as much as I would love to be making sure (Guest) Mysterion is displeased with my work on CoonXMysterion, I am here to please REAL people with opinions, such as BrokenPromises22 and so on.

**Warning** (For Guest Mysterion): Anger and disregard for others enjoyment and make believe fantasies as well as the dislike to make OTHERS happy only fuels my inspiration and fire. You'll have to do better than that you piece of shit figment.

**Other**: Created for Broken Promises 22 and is a co-fic creation with TheLustOfKilling. We hope that you enjoy your story, and I personally hope that it meets every one of your expectations. Thank you again for the request.

* * *

**Created for: Broken Promises 22**

There was a slight worry that swept through Clyde's body. He had ripped from his face the mask of Mosquito, unable to look at it. When he had finally made it to one of the deeper rooms, he had found himself a mirror in a bathroom. As he had gazed at his own reflection, he saw the musty and distorted figure of himself, wearing that garish mask belonging to Mosquito. He had sighed, removing it and clasping it hard in his hand. His body shook slightly and he wondered if he was anything like the person that he used to be. Was he actually feeling bad for what he had done?

Had he actually realized something about himself that he was desperately trying to avoid finding out about?

He had retreated to one of the main rooms of the warehouse quickly; making to look for something he would be able to hold water in. The pipes were old, and so they barely gave any water to the worried boy, however, puddles of stagnant water were perhaps better than anything. There were plenty of dirty old rags laying around for Clyde to use, and he would use them if need be. The stagnant water was good enough, and after abandoning some of his more undesired parts of his costume into one of the rooms that he had occupied before, he sighed to himself. He only managed to find a wide cup to use to contain the water, which he considered better than nothing.

He made his way back through the long halls, his hand only occupying the single cup and a few thick pieces of dusty clothes. On his way back to Cartman, he filled the cup with some water he found in one of the bathrooms. He quickly brought it back to where Cartman was still lying on the ground. Frowning, Clyde got onto his knees and pushed on Cartman's limp body.

He put the other teen flat on his back, making sure to check Cartman's breathing with a gentle hand placed over his mouth. When he knew the other boy was breathing, he continued to soak parts of the cloth in the stagnant water. Gently, he rang out the excess water, making sure to spill it back into the cup as to not waste any of it. He patted Cartman's head, pushing at the deepened blots of dried blood that caked his hair line and lips.

The water was already red by the time he began to undress Cartman, wanting to get a better look at the other's body. When the boy was fully undressed, lying on his clothes that had been removed, Clyde felt himself shiver with sickness. 'I did this…' He thought looking down at the form he was now trying to rub the dirty cloth over. He watched the bruises glisten with dampness as he gently pressed and dabbed at the other's body. He pulled away any dried blood he could; making sure Cartman's skin was as clean as he could get it. The other boy

was untied now, Clyde worrying that the other would waken and begin to fight him again. 'I honestly don't know if he could handle another fight.' Rolling his eyes, he began to move lower on the other's body, his eyes flickering over towards the hallway.

Clyde frog was sitting in the hallway, the dimness of the flashlight gleaming off the very edge of the frog's side. 'God damn it…' He thought, and continued with cleaning up the other boy as gently as he possibly could.

-When we finally do find that place where we can lay, keep in mind, I hate the sun, and those long lazy days.-

There was a groaning sound, and it woke Clyde up almost instantly. The early rays of dawn had been sinking in when Clyde finally managed to get Eric cleaned and clothed again. After that, he had turned the flashlight off and began to settle down into sleep. Clyde had managed to fall asleep, propping himself up against the wall that was situated next to the entrance. He would have guessed that it was after 11am by seeing how bright the rays of sun streaming into the window were. The sound of a groaning pain leaking out of Cartman's body helped Clyde to focus better. 'Now what?' He thought, wondering what he was going to do now that he had practically raped the other boy.

"Wh-Ow…" Cartman's voice was shrill, his body stiff as he slowly began to move his fingers. Slowly, he started to sit up, his hand held to the side of his head as if to try and get the drowsy confusion out of it. "Where…" His brown eyes fell onto the room, and Clyde watched as he shifted uncomfortably around, looking at the scenery. "Where the fuck am I." He growled out, looking towards Clyde. "You." He hissed out, and began to lean forward.

"Calm down." Clyde shot back, not wanting to deal with Cartman's annoying side. "You shouldn't move-"

"The fuck! You can't tell me what to do! You fucking raped me you piece of shit! God fucking damn it, you're a fagg-" He stopped though, trying to pull himself onto his knees. Once his left one had hit the pavement though and he put more weight onto it, Clyde saw the piercing pain that shot through the boy's frame.

Instantly, the other drew in a sharp breath as if to try and get rid of the pain. He shifted his body to his right side, which seemed unharmed. "You in pain?" Clyde asked, his voice slightly cocky.

"Fuck you." Cartman's eyes closed, as if he were trying to blink away the pain. He growled to himself, "I- I can't believe you-"

"What? You treat people worse than I treated you. You are not going to pin this on me!" Clyde spat out, yet still felt slightly remorseful when he saw the way Cartman once again flinched. "You really are hurt."

"You ripped me open asshole!" The other teen spat out viciously, though Clyde watched the way Cartman's legs seemed to shake with nervousness. "Just let me go home." He said, looking down at himself and a light blush crossing over his face. His skin looked paler and his teeth were clenched together.

"I'm not letting you leave yet." Clyde said, though he was slightly unsure of why he wanted to keep Cartman there. 'It's not like I can make him stay…But…I want to find something out…' He thought miserably, watching as Cartman seemed to place his hands in front of himself. Slowly, the rounded boy began to get to his feet.

"Fuck you. You can't keep me here. You don't have ANY power over m-" His eyes widened as he watched the doorway, Clyde catching the slight worried glance in his eyes. Cartman propped himself up, but seemed to pause in all of his movements.

Looking over to what Cartman was glaring at, he realized that the frog doll was still sitting in the hallway, just out of Eric's reach. The boy instantly stood up, wobbling slightly as he tried to add weight to his injured side. "Fuck." He growled out when he tried to add pressure to one of his legs.

'He twisted his ankle?' Clyde thought, watching as Cartman seemed to stifle a pained cry as he hopped towards him, one of his feet tilted over to the side in an attempt not to put too much pressure on it. "Stop it. You're only going to hurt yourself more." Clyde hissed out, beginning to stand up in order to make his short distance away from the frog.

When he grabbed it, he leaned back, holding the doll in his hand and looking it over. It was covered in dust, dirt and grime clinging to it from only a single night spent on the floor. It looked old and used. He heard a small growl coming from the boy behind him. Tilting his head over, Clyde saw those brown eyes glaring at him. He saw the way Cartman tried to stand defiant and stubborn in front of him, yet too scared to take any painful steps forward. He had his hands balled up at his sides, and the way the sun was starting to dance into the room made Clyde watch the other boy with more intent. "You-You give him back to me." He spat out, only moments later moving forward and horribly coming to a very turbulent halt.

Clyde watched as Cartman tripped over his own injured foot, falling to the ground and catching himself with his already injured hands. "You're making a fool of yourself." Clyde thought, but for some odd reason felt the urge to make his way closer to Cartman.

"Fuck you!" The other boy yelled out. "All I wanted was my only fucking friend!" He shouted, and Clyde froze in place, watching as Cartman's eyes evened out and shot daggers of anger and other feelings at him. "That's my fucking doll; he's never done anything to you! I talk to him, and he's always been there for me." His voice was screechy sounding, and Clyde was unable to determine if Cartman was using one of his multiple facades, or if the boy was actually distraught at the loss of the doll. "He's mine!" Cartman said and held out his hand as his body shook under his own weight. It was almost painful to watch, the boy shaking as his frustration and pain took him over. "Clyde frog's mine! You-you already did this much to me…Please…Don't take him away." His voice was so low Clyde nearly missed it.

The boy holding the doll held it slightly away from his body, as if it were a deseas in his own hand. "You think this is just about some doll that I lured you out with? Cartman…You'll never understand what you put me through all those years ago." His voice was dark, and he seemed almost unsure of what he was saying. His mind flashed through countless images of girls that he had tried to mess around with, yet felt nothing as he held them. "You have no idea what you put me through now." He growled out, clutching the doll dangerously in his hand as he stomped towards Cartman.

The thought of unsustainable anger flared through him, Clyde's body shivering with the want and urge to act out in any violent way possible. The confusion and distortion that made him tighten his grip over the doll. The way he watched Cartman try to move away from his approaching form despite the pain that must have been permeating through his entire form. "I fucking hate this doll." Clyde's words came out, and he wasn't even sure why he had said it.

"Please…Just…Clyde frog means so much to me." Cartman whispered out, and he looked up, his hand covering over his head as if Clyde were going to stomp on him. His brown eyes were tearing up, and he seemed almost ready to begin sobbing again. "Don't hurt him." He whispered out, as if it would convince Clyde of anything other than ill intent.

"I'll do whatever I want with this fucking doll." Clyde shot out, taking a step back, trying to calm himself down. He had no idea why he was acting so aggressively towards the other boy. His adrenaline was pumping, and his body was itching to do something, anything reckless. Had he not been just feeling sorry for the other boy? Were these the type of teen emotions that everyone spoke about? Was this really how his body was going to react to everything that dealt with Cartman? "I'll fuck this doll like I fucked you. What would you do then? Huh Cartman?"

"No…Please! Clyde, don't do-"

"Then you better listen to me Cartman. The second you start disobeying me, I'll make this frog nothing but a memory to you." Clyde whispered out as he took the frog and swung it closer to taunt Cartman. The boy reached out as if to make a grab for it, but Clyde pulled it out of his reach to make the show more dramatic for the other boy. "And that means you stay here, with me, until I get this sorted out." He shot out, looking down as Cartman swung his hands up in anger and confusion.

"Sort what out?" He yelled. His anger was ebbed throughout his entire body, yet Clyde watched as Cartman silently kept his position on the ground. "What the fuck is going on?"

"You'll never think about making fun of Mosquito again, or me, Cartman." Clyde said, tugging the doll so that it was now in his belt loop. Cartman seemed to hunch over, confused and distraught looking. His lips parted and the bright bruise along his face was starting to look painfully sore.

Clyde turned. "Stay here." He hissed out moving towards the door, "Unless you want to see your stuffed animal ripped to pieces and burned in front of you." He didn't look back as he heard the frustrated groan from the other boy. There wasn't even a biting remark that chased after him down the hall as he moved to one of his main areas. However, Clyde was sure he could hear the lowered sobbing of someone crying echoing throughout the entire vacant building.

-I'm all alone in this great big world, broken beaten and sad. Yet the hopes of finding you looking back make me oh-so glad.

Clyde stomped towards the room that he normally retreated to when he found himself wanting to run away from home. Often, he would come here, making sure to pack extra supplies and necessities for a small sleep over or even party when he needed to get away from his family. However, the place still lacked anything that would do him any real good as a stay-here-forever place. He had small amounts of food, stocks of warm drinks, some dusty blankets, one or two other items that he wasn't considering to use any time soon, and of course, an old, nasty mattress that was found lying around when he had first discovered the place. He honestly wouldn't dream of laying on it, yet the idea of using the extra materials on and within the mattress could come of use to him with time. He was more intent on looking for something else though, preferably bindings that he would be able to ensure Cartman being restrained should he need to leave anytime soon.

Rolling his eyes, Clyde figured that it would only be a matter of time before he needed something more than an old bottle of iodine and stagnant water to keep Cartman's cuts from getting infected. Clyde was rummaging through a rotting box as he thought about Cartman's cuts. 'I don't plan on doing that to him again, do I?' He thought slightly miserably, his cock twitching with a little curiosity. 'I've punished him enough for that one time, haven't I?' He bit at his lower lip. 'What if I never stop hating Cartman like this? What if I always want to fuck him?' Shaking his head, Clyde tried hard to calm himself down.

"Why was I so mean to him?" He whispered out, looking down at the green frog doll. The large fake eyes gazed back up at him, as if they were staring at him in response, unable to speak. "Why…" Clyde felt himself shiver slightly when he imagined Cartman screaming for the doll. "Did he name you Clyde frog?" He asked himself, taking the frog out of his belt and holding it upwards. He examined the doll, wondering if maybe there would be something special, something important on the doll that made Cartman so frantic to have it back.

'He even referred to you as a real 'him.'' He thought desperately, as if the answer would just come to him. The silence was thick though, and there was nearly nothing going on to indicate to Clyde that something was wrong or right about the thought. Cartman's panting breath and his painful face contortions suddenly burst through his mind and Clyde shook the thought away.

Quickly, he looked for more dirty rags and found the old bottle of iodine. He grabbed a quick pudding snack and a plastic spoon and made his way back to Cartman with his found goodies.

As he approached the room, he had noticed that there were only sniffling sounds coming from the room. Cartman must have been able to calm himself down while Clyde had been away. He stepped into the room, feeling no urge to comment the fact that he had returned. "Give me back my Clyde frog." The other boy shouted, and Clyde felt a headache slowly starting to consume him.

It was becoming hard for him not to get annoyed at anything Cartman said. Yet, he still gritted his teeth when he felt his cock give a very strong feeling of wanting to 'play' again. "No…" Clyde thought, fighting with himself to try and calm down. He tossed the pudding cup near Cartman and watched as the other boy grabbed for it. His reaction led Clyde to assume that the other was hungry, and soon after tossing the spoon towards the other boy, he saw how quickly Cartman began to eat the chocolate snack. "Still like junk food, huh?" He mocked the other boy, though he realized his voice sounded much lighter than he thought it should have been. The other boy glared at him.

"Don't try to hide your crimes, Mosquito." Cartman hissed out, and Clyde was more than taken back by the other's sudden use of his hidden identity.

Drawing his hand up, Clyde realized he had not put his mask back on, so he should have just been Clyde, yet why was Cartman referring to him as Mosquito now? "What are you talking about?" Clyde snapped, confused.

"You did all of this because I attacked Mosquito right? That day when he was trying to fight me for power?" Cartman now looked confused. "You did this to get revenge." He stated it as if it were an unknown law, and that he was setting some unknown fact straight in his own mind.

"Cartman…"

"Coon." Cartman corrected him, tossing the empty pudding cup aside and trying to narrow his eyes over at Clyde with bravado. "I don't want-"

"Seriously?" Clyde shot out, his anger once again flaring at the other. "You think this is a game, don't you Cartman? I'm CLYDE, I've always been Clyde!" He shouted, pointing to himself, the bottle of iodine and cloth falling to the ground as he rounded on the other boy. The green frog was still tucked against his chest though, as if the boy were unaware of it being there. "This isn't a fucking joke Cartman. Those people, they're not real-"

"Clyde would never do this to me." Cartman's voice cracked out, and the look of frustrated worry was woven over his face. The room drew silent, as if something that wasn't supposed to be said had sudden risen from the dead.

"What?" Clyde asked his voice cracking. 'The frog?' He asked himself, and narrowed his eyes. "You really do think this fucking thing is real?" He drew it out towards Cartman's blank face as he rung at its neck. "You think this thing is on the same level as us?" He asked, and his heart stung him awkwardly as the pain in his chest intensified.

"Don't! Clyde, you don't understand." Cartman was starting to try and stand again, his body shaking as he got to his feet in a wary way. "You don't know how I feel for-"

"For a fucking doll Cartman?" Clyde hissed out, drawing the doll to himself again. There was a moment of silence before Clyde began to undo his pants.

"What are you doing?" Cartman shouted, not moving from his half standing position by the window.

"I'm going to fuck this doll Cartman. You think it's real…You think it has the same emotions…The same fucking feelings as us-"

"It knows more than you do." Cartman shouted, and Clyde drew his eyes up to look at the other boy, seeing the deep red that was covering his face. Clyde raised an eyebrow, as if waiting for the other boy to explain himself. "It- It likes me more." He said, his voice finally cracking, his shoulders slumping forward.

"What the fuck are you talking about? It's a DOLL Cartman. It's not real. Clyde frog isn't real, I am. Mosquito isn't real, Coon isn't real…I am, Clyde Donovan, I'm Fucking REAL." The taller, stronger boy frantically yelled, pressing his free hand to his chest in a stressed manor, the frog lying painfully stark in his other hand. His pants were loosened enough to the point where they were just barely hanging onto his hips.

"I know that! I know it's just a fucking doll Clyde. But it doesn't hate me like you do." Cartman's voice was pitched, and Clyde couldn't stop himself from tilting his head in an odd way.

"What did you just say?" He asked, as if he needed clarification on what he had just heard come out of the other boy's mouth.

Cartman's hands dropped to his sides, and the boy looked down at the ground in front of him. His tears began to slip over his rounded cheeks, only to crash to the ground in their attempts to flee the overly heated body. Clyde watched at that defeated stance, wondering how it was that the boy could possibly look anymore pained than what he had already been. "Clyde frog is YOU." He whispered out. "He listens to me…He…likes me." He said, and there was a shaking tone to that voice, there was a painful mutter in those blinking brown eyes.

Clyde watched as Cartman's face slowly came up, his head tilting to look fully at him. "I've tried to replace you with others…Anything, even that frog…But nothing comes close. That day I beat you up, you have no idea how much you had hurt me. Hearing you say that you were against me, saying that you would rather take Mysterion's side…Everyone picks Mysterion over me." His voice was consumed with a deeper tone, as if there were a monster of feelings trying to fight their way out of his body. Clyde was forced to listen to him though. "You don't think I didn't notice you glaring at me every day? Talking about how much fatter and sicker than anyone else in the whole school? You don't think I didn't dream about you hating me, after all I've ever done was like you?" His voice was shrilled over, and Clyde was beginning to take on the other's stance of a shivered worry.

Cartman took a step forward to say something else, but instead ended up tripping on his foot again, falling to his knees. The action only made him cry more, and Clyde did nothing as he watched the way Cartman leaned over in order to hunch his back and cry more deeply. "That frog was named after you…I called him Clyde at first, but then…I…I was so depressed by the idea that you would never be like him…That you would never consider me in the same way he does…I added frog to differentiate the two. No one could ever take your place…But…" Cartman was sniveling as he tried to catch his breath, his heated body getting the better of him. "I lost weight, I tried to be nicer…I tried to get along with you and all of the CAF members…I…I tried so hard. I thought you wouldn't ever be mean to me…I didn't know you hated me so much. I-" He was beginning to stammer in between all of his words, and Clyde was starting to hear a jumble of confusion. "You could never love me like that inanimate object. I accepted that…I was happy that I could talk to him, that he would be nice to me, that I might have a future with the figment image and creation of you. He took your place." He wallowed, and Clyde felt his heart clench for the other boy.

'He's liked me longer than I've hated him.' He thought, his feet dragging him slowly towards the other boy. He listened to the other sobbing, not taking notice of how slowly Clyde was approaching him. 'All I've ever done is hate him in return…And even after all those comments, those glares, those…Angry sentiments…He's only ever thought of me.' Clyde looked down at the frog, still clutched tightly in his hand. Slowly, he listened to the sound of Cartman coming to, finally taking in a deep breath and looking up.

Clyde moved a hand down towards the other boy, pulling on his chin and slowly leaning forward. Quickly, he placed his lips on the other, and was met with nothing but a light tug, as if Cartman didn't want to fight him anymore.

Saying nothing, Clyde started to move down to Cartman's level, tossing the doll to the side as he did so. Lightly, he pulled Cartman's hair back, the boy giving a small reluctant moan before bringing his hands up in order to push Clyde away. The stronger male did not allow it though. Instead, he leaned Cartman back, making sure he covered the other's body as he deepened the kiss he was leaving on the other's neck.

"Stop it." The other choked out, but when Clyde's knee shifted towards the joint in Cartman's leg, he felt how hard he was. The talking and ranting had excited the other, and if Clyde had any input, he would have to admit that he was also turned on by the situation. Even after everything he had done, he still felt for Cartman, even if the other boy would hate him after all was said and done.

Loosening himself, he drew his head up in order to look over Cartman's running nose and swollen red eyes. The boy's face had streams of tears imprinted over them, yet still the other boy looked alluring to him, and Clyde was unable to stop himself from leaning forward in order to draw another part of Cartman's neck between his teeth.

Cartman gave a few strangled cries, but for the most part, he did not refuse the actions, his fighting and pushing on Clyde's shoulders becoming even less prominent. Clyde licked at the skin he had been teasing, allowing the other boy's panting tones to fill his senses.

He was growing heated again, and Clyde fought off the urge to pull his pants down in order to simply enter Cartman there and then. Instead, he drew his finger up to Cartman's belt and began to undo his pants. The other boy's breathing pitched, and he seemed worried at where Clyde was going. With a low 'shhhh' sound, Clyde felt Cartman try to relax as he yanked the other's pants down.

As Cartman's cock was revealed, Clyde gently took it into his hand and began to pump it. Slowly, he watched as Cartman began to lean back into the ground, his fingers still entwined with his shoulders, clasping tightly onto the fabric still covering his body. He felt Cartman push his legs further apart, allowing Clyde better access to his lower areas. The gentleness he was using on Cartman's cock was enough to encourage the Clyde to continue.

He allowed for one of his fingers to fall into his mouth, making sure an extra coat of saliva was added as lubricant. Quickly, he made them apparent to the other boy as he pressed one of the digits into Cartman's swollen entrance. The boy gave a gasp of pain, but Clyde noticed Cartman trying hard to relax against the appendage, and paused in his movements. He pumped out of the other boy, allowing his other hand to slowly run up Cartman's thick cock, only to pull gently back down on it. Soon enough, Clyde was using a steady pace in order to have Cartman mulling on the floor, begging for another finger. "Please…" He heard the other boy whisper, and Clyde was sure that it was the only verbal thing the other had said up until now.

The thought of Cartman screaming for Clyde frog ran through his mind and he leaned forward to nibble on Cartman's ear. For a moment, he thought he heard Cartman mutter his name, and wondered if maybe he had heard it the first time they had done such an act. The idea of the other boy begging for his frog even now popped into his mind, and he pulled himself away from his ear. "I'm Clyde…Not some fucking doll." He hissed out, but his tone sounded nearly pleadingly, as if all of the anger, all of the hostility was taken out of it. The only think was desperation, a begging plea for Cartman to realize something, and maybe even for Clyde to come across an awakening.

Clyde pulled himself out of his pocket, leaving Cartman's cock to fend for itself for a second. When he tugged his own genitals closer to Cartman's, the others' eyes shot open and there was a silent plea that sounded through him. Clyde relaxed as he looked down at Cartman's shivering form. Even if he wanted to, Cartman's entrance was already feeling raw from having his fingers in it. There was no way he was going to be able to get his own cock in there so soon after he had done such harm to it hours ago. Frowning, he wondered if he should even have his fingers in there. "Shhh." He hummed out again, and pulled their cocks together, Cartman's already slickened one brushing against Clyde's dry one.

Both of them moaned out, although Cartman seemed to shiver even more from the added contact. Holding both of their cocks in the same hand, Clyde tried to move his hips so that the two organs to brush against one another, adding fire to the fuel. Rocking his fingers into Cartman's body, Clyde could feel the way Cartman was pushing his ass onto the two digits. He obliged the other boy, making sure to pull right back out as he slid the tip of his cock onto the other's shaft.

Cartman moved his hips up, as if begging for more of the other's cock, but said nothing as he was delved into by the invading fingers. A few grunts and moans were passed between the two pair of lips, and Clyde felt the heat of the moment consume.

'I want this…' He thought to himself as he looked down at the other boy, noticing that Cartman was keeping at least one eye open as he looked back up at him. His heart melted, and there was a sudden pressure in his lower body. Clyde felt his body weight shift, as if it would overpower him and weigh him down. He chewed his lower lip as he watched Cartman's lips part and his back arch up. He panted heavily when he saw Cartman lose it, his cum splattering between the two of them, as if there was no holding back. Clyde watched as his own organ pulsed at the sudden tightness wrapped around his fingers, causing his own mind to swell with haze.

They both breathed, watching one another as they saw the equally dirty mess on themselves. Clyde had less though, considering his position of sitting in front of the other, while Cartman had remained on the ground. However, both still would be sporting the outcome of the routine on their shirts, and Clyde couldn't help but feel a little guilty about having invaded Cartman yet again.

Straightening up, Clyde felt himself being dragged over towards the tossed away frog. As he picked it up, he heard a small noise coming from Cartman, as if the boy were about to ask something. However, as he leaned down to pick up the green frog, he didn't hear the other boy finish. Instead, he heard the sound his hand made as he brushed the dirt off of the doll and the slow shuffle his feet made as he drew himself back towards Cartman. The other's eyes were large and brown, questioning what would happen next.

Slowly, Clyde placed the doll in front of Cartman's face, as if giving him the plush toy. "I'm sorry." He said, Cartman leaning over in order to grab the doll with a great deal of hesitation.

Cartman did not say anything, and even as he pulled the green doll closer to his chest, Clyde felt that there was nothing more that he could say or do in order to make Cartman understand him. Maybe Clyde was trying to say sorry…Maybe he was trying to finally resolve so many unsaid or unknown of emotions within himself. Yet he knew that he wished Cartman would say something in order to indicate an understanding of their situation, of their feelings for one another.

Yet, as Clyde turned away to leave Cartman, he felt his heart tighten when the boy didn't say anything as he left him alone in the suddenly cold concrete room. The weight that consumed Clyde as he left Cartman back there, the other unwilling it seemed, to say anything to keep him from leaving, was almost unbearable.

* * *

-Chapter completed at: 4:28 pm 4/23/13

-Chapter began at: 12:03am 4/19/13

-Request completed at: 5:00pm April Twenty Third, Two Thousand and Thirteen

Well, TheLustofKilling and I would like to thank BrokenPromises22 again for the request of a Clyman. I just wanted to take a moment to mention the appreciation I feel for having such a loyal and awesome reviewer. I would also like to say that I hope that this fiction has met your requests, and that you enjoyed reading it. I also want to take a moment to mention to TLoK how appreciative I am for their participation and help with this fic. It wouldn't have come out the way it did unless I had their help. Again though, I hope all of you enjoyed, and that if anyone of you haven't, I would like to ask this: Why they fuck are you putting yourself through the hell of reading it then? Honestly, I think I'm a good god damned writer, not perfect, but when it comes to fiction, I think I've got a little extra being given out. You have no right to comment on what I enjoy writing, or what anyone else enjoys reading for that matter. This is the last I will mention of this. Thank you for your time. Good bye.

Once more, thank you again for the fic request, and there is still a little 'extra' ending at the bottom for you, BrokenPromises22, only because I feel that this part had to be added in order for you to finally have a sustainable conclusion to your fic. Don't worry, Tlok didn't help with this part, it would have been a lot worse…

* * *

**After wards: **

** Over the **next few days, Clyde was determined not to show up to school. When his mother and father had threatened to take him to the doctors though, Clyde had shifted towards the idea that maybe facing Eric Cartman and all of his friends at school wouldn't be such a bad thing.

When he had gotten there, it had been a different story. The school day had dragged on like any other day, and Cartman was even back in his own classroom, sitting in his own seat, acting like a douchebag. There was almost no indication that the other boy had gone through anything that Clyde had put him through. However, Clyde did notice a small ankle bracelet and painful gimp that the other boy was currently possessed with. Other than that, there was nothing else that indicated the other's own affliction of their acts.

Clyde felt more ignored, yet he was well aware of Token's casted gaze slamming against his backside every now and again. When he tried to confront the darker friend about it, the boy seemed to act differently. "You just seem…Changed is all." He breathed out to Clyde, as if that were enough to resolve the tension between themselves.

Yet there was one other thing that occurred towards the end of the day that took Clyde by surprise. He was unsure of how to feel about it, but couldn't help but feel his heart contorting with pressure and a fluttering tension as he read the note that had been slipped to him by a familiar chubby hand.

"Would you really consider being MY new Clyde Frog?" The note read out, and when Clyde had looked up, he had noticed a pair of brown eyes gazing at him for only a moment only to frantically turn back to face the head of the classroom in order to avoid any direct eye contact.

Clyde even thought that he saw the hint of a red tint covering the ears of the boy's still slightly bruise-bitten ears.

He couldn't help the grin that danced its' way onto his face.

The real End. Hope you liked.

* * *

-When they all come marching in, I'm sand within your grasp. Thank you for the compelling times, and killing all those who asked.

-D. D. Darkwriter

-I cannot start to mend this heart,

With all its broken pieces.

But God doth know, that feeling pain,

The burning in its reaches…

I don't think I've been so bad,

As to see you've turned to stone,

And all the things of that I've asked,

I'll keep you close to home.

-TheLustOfKilling


End file.
